With rapid development of communications technologies, functions of a mobile terminal become increasingly powerful, and a range and an environment of use become increasingly diverse. For example, multiple microphones may be pre-installed in a mobile terminal such as a smartphone, and recording and playing are performed according to a user's requirement using a sound source positioning technology and a directional play technology.
Currently, in a mobile terminal recording process, a recording function in a specified direction may be implemented by specifying a sound source direction and directionally processing and saving a sound obtained by combining sounds input by multiple microphones. When recording obtained sound using a directional recording solution is played, a saved recording file in a specified direction is played such that playing recording in a specified direction is implemented.
In the foregoing implementation solution for implementing directional recording and directional recording play, only functions of recording and recording play in a pre-specified direction can be implemented. When recording is played, an adjustment cannot be made in real time according to the user's requirement, and flexibility is poor.